


Purple Snowflakes

by Thors_Spirit_Wolf



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thors_Spirit_Wolf/pseuds/Thors_Spirit_Wolf
Summary: Silver and Blaze celebrate their first Christmas in the Sol Dimension.
Relationships: Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog
Kudos: 6





	Purple Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> My friend got me to ship this, and I’m really glad she did

Blaze found herself being rudely awoken by someone shaking her shoulder. Slowly opening her eyes, she found herself looking at Silver’s very excited face.

She was about to ask him what he was doing when he pointed at her window.

“It’s snowing!” he exclaimed, excitement evident on his face and in his voice.

“So?” Blaze asked, confused.

Silver sighed in exasperation. “It’s Christmas Eve Blaze! We have to go out in the snow before it’s too late!”

Blaze was going to question how the two were connected before deciding it wasn’t worth it. As long as it made Silver happy, she’d listen to him.

“Alright, let’s get dressed and we can go… wherever it is you want to go.”

“Thank you!” Silver cheered, hugging her before running to the guest room.

Blaze watched him go before looking out the window, watching the snowflakes as they slowly blanketed the ground in a soft, white blanket.

~

After getting dressed in the appropriate winter attire - although Blaze would argue that Silver’s Starset Christmas sweater was a bit extreme - the two found themselves at a park.

The park itself had lights strung up. The snow had really started to cover the ground, with only a few tall strands of grass poking out.

Silver and Blaze were admiring the lights and other decorations when a new, younger voice caught their attention.

“Blaze! Is that you?!” Blaze and Silver turned, and Blaze smiled upon the sight of her younger friend, who was also dressed for the season.

“Marine. How are you doing?” Blaze asked as she and Silver fist bumped.

“Good! I just had a gift for Silver,” Marine said, a devious glint in her eyes.

Silver raised an eyebrow, gently brushing off some snow that had gathered in his quills.

“What is it?” he asked, only to be met with a ball of snow thrown at his face.

Closing his eyes on impact, he could hear Marine laughing, as well as Blaze’s snort, indicating that she also found it funny.

After a dramatic pause, he swiped a hand down his face, slowly getting rid of the snow as he glowed cyan blue.

Gathering up an army of snowballs, he glared playfully at Marine, who had a rebellious look in her eyes as she watched Silver.

“It’s war now,” he said, causing Marine and Blaze to run for cover as he let the snowballs fly.

~

After the impromptu snowball fight, the three found themselves at a market downtown. By the time they got there, the sun had sunk well below the horizon.

The ink blue sky danced with stars as snow continued to gently fall to the ground. After handing a couple of rings to the vendor, Silver, Blaze, and Marine walked off, each with a coffee cup filled with hot chocolate.

Marine then skipped off, joining a group of kids as they admired the different deserts the market had to offer.

Silver and Blaze watched their friend fondly before taking in their surroundings.

The market had golden lights strung around it, making it look like there were little flames floating around, casting a warm glow on the markets and its occupants.

In the center of downtown, there was a fountain with its water frozen, and near that, a giant Christmas tree. A mob had surrounded the tree, watching as Mobians of all ages decorated it.

The two watched as Marine and her new friends ran toward the tree, eager to get in on the action.

Silver glanced at Blaze before taking her hand in his. When her eyes met his, he gestured at the tree, smirking. “Wanna go join her?”

Blaze nodded, a soft smile on her face. “Yes. And, Merry Christmas Silver.”

Silver smiled brightly at her as he said, “Merry Christmas Blaze!”

**Author's Note:**

> Marine just kinda showed up somehow. Also, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
